1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of quantitative determination of defect concentration on surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, although the structure of a defect on a semiconductor surface can be observed through a scanning tunneling microscope, the quantitative defect concentration on the surface cannot be determined. There is no method for such quantitative measurement.
Surface defects influence the characteristics of an epitaxial growth film or the like. Therefore, demands have arisen for the development of a method of easily determining the quantitative surface defects.